closinglogogroupfandomcom-20200216-history
Global Road Entertainment
Background: Global Road Entertainment began as Open Road Films, a distribution company started by theater chains AMC Theaters and Regal Entertainment Group in March 2011. The first movie they produced was The Grey, and so far, its sole Academy Award-winning film is Spotlight. It, along with Reliance Entertainment's IM Global, was recently acquired by Tang Media Group. In August 2017, it was purchased by Tang Media Partners, who merged it with the also then-purchased IM Global, resulting in the current name. On October 30th, 2017, TMG changed its name to Global Road Entertainment. On September 2018, it is bankrupted because of their Summer 2018 movies lineup treated poorly in the box office. Open Road Films (September 23, 2011-October 27, 2017) Logo: Against a black background are the words "OPENROAD". Inside the words is the background of a road. The words slowly zoom in toward us. Variant: A still version appears at the end of Max Steele. FX/SFX: The zooming of the words. Music/Sounds: None, or the opening theme of the movie. Availability: Uncommon. It was seen on The Nut Job, Spark: A Hero's Tale, and The Nut Job 2: Nutty by Nature. It was also seen on the first trailer for Duck, Duck, Goose, before the name change on October 30th. It was first used on Killer Elite, and it was last used on All I See Is You. Scare Factor: None. Global Road Entertainment (January-September 14, 2018) Logo: On a black background, a stylized model of Earth zooms out, which has several layers of colorful lights surrounding it as well as some Sanskrit text in the left-center. As the words "GLOBAL" and "ROAD", with the "A"s in both words being in a slanted style, and "ENTERTAINMENT" below "ROAD", fade in, the lights slowly collapse and the Earth disappears in the middle of the words, transforming into a cyan crescent. The byline "A TMP COMPANY" fades in. Variants: * The white, in-credit, print logo appeared on Holocaust: The Revenge Plot (where it first appeared), sharing with the Caravan and Channel 4 logos. * On trailers, it appeared as the still logo. * On Show Dogs, it is extended. The light blue light fades in to give in the stylized model of Earth, in which slowly zooms out. While it does, the red and blue lights appear and the yellow lights wipes in. And the rest continues as above, abeit slower. * On Hotel Artemus, the normal version animates as usual, but the fade out is abruptly cuts to the snippet of the breaking news footage from GNN, the fictional news network, via VHS effect. After the footage is shown, the effect occurs and cuts to The Ink Factory logo. FX/SFX: The lights rotating and moving. This is nice CGI that's a major step-up from the previous logo. Music/Sounds: None. Music/Sounds Variants: * The in-credit version has the coding theme ending over it. * The trailer version has it's music playing over it. * The extended version has the orchestrated music that grows dramatically near the end. * The HA variant has the police car sounds overlapping the news-speakers over it. Availability: Uncommon. This was first seen on the trailer for Show Dogs. The short variant later premiered on Midnight Sun ''and the full animated version debuted on ''Show Dogs itself. It was last seen on AXL. Scare Factor: None. Category:Movie